Tabitha St. Germain
Tabitha St. Germain is an American-born Canadian actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ALF: The Animated Series (1987-1988) - Additional Voices *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Action Man (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Beetlejuice (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1991) - Additional Voices *Bratz (2008) - Portia (ep25), Weird Wilma (ep38), Yoko (ep28) *COPS (1988) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999) - Nazz Van Bartonschmeer (eps1-13) *Garbage Pail Kids (1988) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Andrea, Melanie *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Bene, Young Lando *Madeline (2000) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Rarity, Aloe (ep127), Flurry Heart (ep133), Granny Smith (ep132), Mrs. Cake (ep132), Princess Luna (ep125), Spa Pony (ep127), Student Pony 2 (ep131) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Ewoks (1985) - Additional Voices *Super Mario World (1991) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) - Additional Voices *The Care Bears (1986) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Mari Phelps, Boy 2 (ep16), Girl#2 (ep2), Girl 1 (ep8), Innocent Girl (ep22), Kid 2 (ep1), Little Girl (ep20), Opera Singer (ep34) *What About Mimi? (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Bride, Duchess, Female Vegas Singer, Tourist Gal *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Marie-Alecia "Alice" *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Dandelion, Topaz, Mermaid#1 *Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) - Willa, Zee *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Willa, Coral, Flutterpixie *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Grace, Lorraine *Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) - Purple Mer-Teen *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale (2013) - Max Roberts *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) - Malucia *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Miette Walla *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Dandelion, Topaz *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Dandelion, Teeny Mermaid *Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008) - Baby, Seamstress, Spirit of Christmas Past *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Zuma, Deanne *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Zuma *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - Parker *Barbie in The Pink Shoes (2013) - Snow Queen, Madame Natasha, Stage Manager, Sugar Plum Fairy, Swan Dancer *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Chrysella *Ben Hur (2003) - Miriam, Woman, Woman#2, Young Woman *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Nokama *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Nokama *Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) - Fairy Godmother, Madame Snootsville, Mindy *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Poil *Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) - Additional Voices *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices *PollyWorld (2006) - Beth, Dani, Karl, Lark *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - Other Sales Girl 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Clifford's fun with Letters (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Numbers (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Opposites (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Rhymes (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Shapes (1988) - Additional Voices *Clifford's fun with Sounds (1988) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (2003) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) - Minty, Thistle Whistle *My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (2007) - Minty, Wysteria *My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away! (2005) - Thistle Whistle, Wysteria *My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009) - Scootaloo, Twinkle Wish *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Minty 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Rarity, Vice Principal Luna *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Rarity, Photo Finish, Vice Principal Luna *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Rarity, Granny Smith, Muffins, Princess Luna *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Juanita Alvaro *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Princess 'TV Specials' *Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control (2002) - Liana *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Rarity, Vice Principal Luna *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Rarity, Muffins, Vice Principal Luna *Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular (2003) - Scary Godmother, Ruby *Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) - Scary Godmother, Ruby 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Bene (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *JumpStart 1st Grade Math (1997) - Queen Bee, Ruby *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2017. External Links *Tabitha St. Germain on BTVA Category:Canadian Voice Actors